Hunting!
by CIELOVONGOLA
Summary: Saving people hunting things!I think dad wants us to continue what he started.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own KHR!

Hunting

"Good night Tsu-kun". Nana said as she placed a kiss her son's forehead. She placed the sleeping child into his bed and watched him dream.

"Nana is our little Tsuna asleep already?" Nana's husband, Iemitsu, asked while carrying their eldest son, Giotto.

"Mom will Tsu-chan be alright? I can stay with him." Giotto asked while yawning. Nana ruffled his son's blond hair and smiled.

"Don't worry Gio-kun everything will be alright your baby brother is already asleep". Nana gave him an assuring smile. "Why don't we all sleep since it's already late?"

"Good idea." Iemitsu said while putting Giotto down.

Giotto ran towards the crib and kissed Tsuna's cheeks and wished him goodnight. Iemitsu and Nana headed to their bedroom and Giotto did the same. At that time Giotto is only eight years-old and Tsuna on the other hand, was only four years-old.

Everyone was asleep when Nana heard some rustling sounds on Tsuna's bedroom. Like every mother, she was worried so she headed to his son to see if he was okay.

"Tsu-kun what's the prob-….YOU!" She almost shouted when she saw the man with white hair and his violet eyes glared at her and the man grinned.

Iemitsu was sleeping soundly when he heard his wife screamed. He was surprised and ran towards the room where his wife screamed. He was expecting that she shouted because she saw a cockroach since she's afraid of those crawly bugs, but it was worse than he thought. Nana was pasted on the ceiling of Tsuna's room and she was taking a bath on her own blood. Her face looked like she was shock. Iemitsu saw the violet-eyed guy with white hair but the man disappeared and turns into thin dusts. Suddenly flames came out behind his wife's body and swallowed her. Before things could get worse he called Giotto.

"What's the problem da-…?" Before Giotto could continue what he was saying he saw Tsuna's room was being engulfed by flames. Iemitsu was panicking while grabbing Tsuna, who was sleeping at that time. He placed Tsuna on Giotto's arms.

"Go Giotto! Take your brother and whatever happens don't look back!" Giotto obeyed and ran in his full speed while carrying his little brother. He has so many questions to ask but he ignored his thoughts and continued to run until he was out of the house. After ten minutes fire trucks surrounded their house to extinguish the flames. His dad got out of the house but their mother was nowhere to be found.

"She is dead and somebody killed her." That's what Iemitsu said to his son Giotto.

* * *

~TEN YEARS LATER~

"Tsunayoshi Sawada! Wake up!" A teacher shouted.

"Y-yes! Sorry teacher!" He said while standing up on where he was sitting.

"Even though you are smart, it doesn't mean that you can sleep during my class!" The teacher said while glaring and he just continued his boring lessons.

Tsuna was dreaming about a guy with white hair and violet eyes and saw flames behind him. His classmates where laughing at him but he just ignored them. He was now fourteen years-old and was already a first year in Nanimori School. Cute, smart and famous, that's how you describe Tsunayoshi Sawada. He was currently leaving alone and he has his part time job so he can support his tuition and his everyday needs. During his first week in school he received a hundred confessions mostly from the first year and second year girls; it was rear to have a confession from third and fourth year girls and some where from the boys, since he looks like a girl to them. He rejected them all as usual. The bell rang and he rushed outside the school before any of his fan girls and fan boys ambushed him. When he reached the front door of his house he sighed and when he was about to open the door with his keys he noticed that somebody had gone inside before him since the door was unlock. He posed in his fighting stunt and when he opened the door someone in front him hugged his waist.

"Tsu-chan!" Giotto said while tackling Tsuna on the floor.

"Gio-nii? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked while getting Giotto of his body.

"Awwww…..Tsu-chan does not want me anymore." Giotto whined while pouting.

"Geez! You are already eighteen and you still act like a" Tsuna stopped when Giotto gave him a kiss. He was blushing like a girl but managed to shove Giotto away.

"Wha-what are you doing? Are you an IDIOT!" He asked while blushing and at the same time wiping the saliva trail off his lips.

"We always do that right?" Giotto asked stupidly.

"That's when we are kids!" The brunette replied angrily. "Anyway what do you want?"

"Why are you so serious Tsu-chan? I was only kidding." Giotto said while laughing.

"Urgh! Anyway what do you want?" He said while putting a cute pout on his face.

"Okay okay. I give up" Giotto's face suddenly became serious and Tsuna felt that something really bad happened.

"Dad is missing." He said "He went to a mission and has not yet come back after a month and he left his journal."

"What? Dad never lefts his journal because everything he knows about supernatural stuffs is on that thing even spells that can trap demons or kill them!" Tsuna shouted while getting dressed.

"We need to find him before anything else bad happens." Giotto bit his lips.

"No way! I already promised myself that I don't want to be a hunter anymore." Tsuna said in a lower voice.

"Just a week Tsuna please" Giotto said while kneeling down. "Just a week I promise."

"Okay, but just a week after that no more hunting for me" He said while smiling.

Giotto pulled Tsuna in his embrace and kissed him. "I love you more than anything Tsuna" He whispered on Tsuna's ear.

"I know Gio-nii."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own KHR!

2-Baby

A guy with messy brown hair was looking outside the school's window, staring at the vast blue sky.

Tsuna was thinking about his conversation with his brother. All he wanted was to have a normal life, finish highschool and go to college to study law and be a lawyer not to be a hunter, hunting freaks that are way beyond mans imagination. He hated his dad since all he does was to find their mother's killer and hunt it down, he never even have time for his sons. Sometimes he was having visions about the guy with violet eyes and white hair which was strange for him. His daydream was interrupted when the teacher started his boring lessons. Everyone in the room groaned but the teacher ignored his lazy students.

The teacher blabbered things about formulas, letters turning into numbers, Geometry and lastly algebra and other stuffs connected to Math which will cause you a migraine. Tsuna was once again facing the window but that doesn't mean that he was not paying attention. It was 10:00 am when the door slammed open beating the crap out of the teacher who probably jumped out of the window in surprise. The door was slammed open by a guy with blond hair that seems to defy gravity and his eyes were cerulean blue.

"Teacher sorry for interrupting your stupid boring lesson but I need to get my little brother Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The blond announced disrespectfully. Tsuna on the other hand, upon hearing his name he looked at the said guy and was surprised to see his brother looking like an idiot.

"Why would I do that?" The teacher asked politely.

"I already got permission from your school principal." Giotto pulled out a piece of paper and read it out loud.

_I am allowing Mr. Tsunayoshi Sawada to leave the school premises early this morning since something bad happened to their father. He will be gone for at least a week to take care of his dad._

_Principal_

"So can I get my Tsu- chan already?" Giotto asked. The teacher simply nodded. He began to search for a messy brown hair and found one near the window.

"Tsu-chan!" Giotto shouted and hugged Tsuna's waist. Everyone, including the teacher was having a major nosebleed. Seeing their precious little Tsuna trying to escape his brother's embrace and his belly was almost seen.

"KYAAAAHHH! Tsunayoshi –sama is so cute!" The fan girls squealed in delight and the fan boys only nodded trying to hide the blood dripping out off their noses.

Thus, Tsuna was dragged out of the room by Giotto who was ignoring every protest he makes.

"Tsuna shut up! You made a promise so don't go complaining. Besides "baby" is coming with us" Giotto winked at him.

"Baby? Who is she your girlfriend?" Tsuna tilted his head. His brother only chuckled at his cuteness and only ruffled his hair.

"You'll see." Giotto smirked.

"So…..where is she?" Tsuna asked while dusting himself since he got a tour over the school by Giotto who dragged him.

"Over there Tsuna. Isn't she beautiful?" Giotto pointed at the parking lot.

"Uhhhh…..Giotto have you lost your mind? The only thing I can see was dad's car that is probably 40 years-old or something." Tsuna looked at his brother who was grinning at him like a fool. But he have to admit, the car was indeed beautiful and was very well taken cared of even though it was only a second-hand.

"YUP! And she's still as beautiful as always! I mean look at her…she's always squeaky clean that you can look at her like a mirror. Besides she still looks cool." Giotto said while tapping "Baby's" hood.

Tsuna was groaning and rolled his eyes while his brother was having his time with his car. But he has no choice since he promised that he will hunt for a week. Kyoko, the school's idol, he invited her to come for dinner at his house and she agreed to, since every girl in his school will do everything to take her place. To get this straight, Kyoko was her girlfriend over a month ago when she confessed to him about her feelings.

"So was the weapons dad store still alive?" Tsuna asked politely.

"Don't worry little bro the weapons are still ready for kicking demon's ass." Giotto opened the car's door where a bunch of weapons were stored. Silver bullets, holy water, salt, riffles and other stuffs that can prevent supernatural things from hurting or possessing hunters, the car has everything.

* * *

~ Somewhere Freakish! ~

A man was talking with his bestfriend over the phone while he was driving in a dark road surrounded by a forest. It was creepy enough when the lights of his car started to flicker or maybe malfunction. But all of his thoughts were swept away when his car stop over a lady with white long sleeveless dress and her face was pale but her beauty was still plastered on his face.

"Uh…dude I'll call you later." He said while hanging up. "So….miss what are you doing here?"

"Can you please give me a ride back to my house?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure…..no problem." He said while opening the door of his car and letting her in. "Hey you know what miss. Beautiful ladies like you should not be wandering around places like this you might get raped."

"You think that I'm beautiful?" She asked not noticing that her legs were already being shown as if she was seducing the guy.

"Yes! Of course!" He said while looking at the woman's chest which was almost seen. He pinched his nose so that the blood would not flow.

"So…where do you live?" He asked.

"Continue on this road and you will find a bridge. After the bridge is where my house is." She explained. The car stopped malfunctioning and he continued where the woman's house can be found. Her house was kind of creepy it was like destroyed by a hurricane or a storm. It was hard to believe that a beautiful woman can live in a place like that.

"Seriously? This is your house? I mean sorry to be disrespectful but it's kinda creepy in here." He looked at her with disbelief. She stepped out of the car and walked inside the house. The man was shocked when the woman suddenly disappeared into thin air. He stumbled back to his car and started driving before anything bad happens. At the bridge his car stopped which almost caused him to curse under his breathe. When he looked at the mirror his face was in horror. The lady he saw was now at his back sit and she did not look pretty. Heck, she looks like a monster with black dried skin and a bloody face. She caught a grip on the guy's head and from the outside view of the car all you can see was blood coming out of the window and the man shouted for the last time.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own KHR!

3- Pilot

"Hey Tsuna wake up. Come on sleepyhead wake up." A blond was trying to wake up a brunette who was sleeping in car. They have a two day travel just to reach Italy since Giotto was kind of afraid of….you'll know when the other chapters were revealed.

"Hmmm? Where are we now?" Tsuna asked while rubbing his sleepy eyes. Actually he got tired of persuading his brother to ride on a…. so they can get to Italy faster but Giotto only gave him a glare that almost scared him. For goodness sake he was tired and his idiot brother was trying to wake him up.

"Bitch where here already so move your ass." Giotto smirked at him. Tsuna was not expecting what his brother just said to him, since being called a "bitch" is the last thing he wanted to hear first thing in the morning after waking up.

"Shut up JERK!" Tsuna shouted angrily while emphasizing the word "jerk". Giotto was still shocked that his brother answered back to him. Maybe things really do change after all.

"So my little Tsu-chan can answer back to his Gio-nii huh?" Giotto asked while regaining his composure and raising his right eyebrow.

"Uhhhhh….um…sorry…Gio-nii." Tsuna said while blushing. Giotto smiled and punched his brother's arm.

"Just kidding! Bitch." Giotto replied.

"Wha! Jerk!"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Nerdy"

"Pedophile" Tsuna shouted but it only made Giotto laughed his ass out.

Tsuna was pissed off but then in defeat he sighed and asked his brother where the hell they are going. He only received a nod from his brother which pissed him more since he was expecting an answer. His brother was driving "baby" for almost three hours long. Three long fucking hours. He was cursing and swearing his luck since for those three hours Giotto was only teasing him by calling him names and kissing him in the cheeks which you call stolen kisses. Well you can't blame Giotto since that's how he shows his love for his brother. They were already few meters where their dad was last located until they saw sheriffs and some police who were investigating a crime scene over the bridge. This caught the sibling's attention and they decided to check it out. Giotto pulled out one of his fake police I.D. and got out of his car followed by Tsuna. Before going out of the car, Tsuna throwed him a "what on earth are you doing?" look. This made him chuckle but after sometime he ignored his little brother.

"So chief what's up? What is the case all about?" He asked switching his accent to Italian. The police looked at him with confusion in their eyes.

"Uh sir I know that this is not of your busi-." The police was cut of when Giotto showed his fake police I.D. The police looked at his I.D. and stared at him for a little longer. He smirked when the police nodded and gave him back his fake card.

"Sir we found this car stained in blood two days ago. We didn't find any body but only his or her blood and he looked like he was murdered." The police stated his speech while reading some files according to their observation.

"Then how did you know that it's a murder case when you didn't find any body?" Tsuna butted in and grabbed the files from the man's hand and read it over which made him frown.

"Well it can only be a murder case. I mean there are rumors that a beautiful lady in white were killing guys over the past few years who passed this area and they said that she was a ghost. Ghosts are not even real!" The police burst in laughter.

Tsuna only stared at him with cold brown eyes which mean that he was not joking around. His eyes managed to catch the police who stopped laughing when he saw his cold eyes and it sent down shivers from the police's spine. Giotto only laughed at his little brother who was more way serious than him.

"Sorry chief my girlfriend here is a little grumpy because she's having her period today." Giotto said while pulling Tsuna closer to his chest which caused Tsuna to glare at him.

"O-okay!" The police blushed from what he heard from the blond. Besides he can't get angry to the brunette since "she" was cute especially when she glares, which was always mistaken as a cute pout.

Giotto pulled his "girlfriend" back to his car. It was really fun when your younger little brother looks like a girl.

"Girlfriend? You jerk I'm a guy and you're my brother!" Tsuna shouted at his brother. You are a guy and your brother told a stupid police that you are his "girlfriend", who would not be angered?

Giotto noticed that the police was still looking at his Tsu-chan so he decided to play a prank. He pulled Tsuna's chin making him protest, but Giotto ignored him. He kissed Tsuna's lips and tasted his tongue which was delicious since he knew that his brother loves eating sweets like cakes, lollipops, gummy bears, ice cream and especially chocolate, just name all sweet things that you have ever tasted.

This made Tsuna blush madly red. He kept on pushing Giotto away but it was no use since his lips and face were captured and his waist was being grabbed. Giotto broke the kiss since he needed oxygen, he licked his own lips still tasting the sweet saliva and noticed that his brother was huffing and blushing.

"Want another round again Tsu-chan?" He said teasingly lifting Tsuna's chin making him look at those caramel orbs.

Tsuna was swearing inside his mind. To be honest he enjoyed it and noticed that his chin was being pulled up again and made him look at those sky blue eyes. He blushed but gave Giotto a big painful whack in the head that made his brother faint in pain. Tsuna smirked and pushed Giotto at the back seat. He drove "baby" to their father's house, he have no choice since he made the "pervert" faint. Giotto would kill him if something happened to his car so he has to drive safely and slowly so he won't crash it.

Giotto woke up after one and a half hour. His head was throbbing so badly that he wanted to kill his brother. The last thing he remembered was he raised Tsuna's chin, he wanted to kiss him again, and he smirked wider when he saw his brother's face was in deep shade of red. He leaned closer to have a taste of those sweet lips but was stopped when he felt a big pain over his head. The last thing he saw was a smirking Tsuna.

"Hey we are here idiot." Tsuna said while checking his brother who was groaning in pain at the back seat.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Giotto asked still clutching at his head.

"Well you kissed me and tried to kiss me again so I rewarded you." Tsuna said grinning sadistically. He was pissed off and his eyebrows were twitching and he was forcing a smile on his cute face.

"Wait you drived baby?" Giotto asked. "If something bad happened to her I will kill you." He said while glaring.

They have a glaring contest but it ended with Giotto winning. They hopped out of the car and got inside the house. Sadly they did not find anyone but drawings on the wall that was used to trap demons, scattered salt over the door and some images pasted on the desk. It did not bother them since they are used to it, they also saw their dad's journal lying on the bed. Meanwhile Tsuna was taking a look at the images pasted on desk.

"So dad was investigating about the lady in white." Tsuna said to break the silence.

"Yeah and dad left his journal to us. That means…..we have a job to do." Giotto said while smirking.

* * *

~Later that night~

The two searched the internet to find some stories about the lady in white but they can't find any murder case about it.

"Giotto maybe it was not a murder but a suicide case." Tsuna said and type over his laptop "_Suicide case about the lady in white_". Many appeared but he chose one that caught his interest. He read it with his eyes

_A man had committed adultery, after that his wife killed him for an unknown reason but they said that she was ashamed of his husband. After sometime she killed her children. She can't bear the pain so she committed suicide and jumped off the bridge. There are rumors that say that she kills the guys who passed over the bridge. She pleaded the victims to give her a ride_ _and bring her back to her house over the bridge._

"Sheesh! She is so lame." Giotto blurted out and lied down on the bed.

"So when are we gonna investigate?" Tsuna asked while closing his laptop.

"Tomorrow. I mean give it a rest you whacked my head pretty good and made me faint. I'm tired." Giotto said while throwing Tsuna a pillow. Well at least there are two beds so they don't have to share.

~Morning~

Tsuna woke up from his slumber because he was hungry. He ordered pizza since both of them don't know how to cook which was pretty lame. He took a look at his dad's journal. All information about sudden storm signals, grim reapers, demons and Latin mumbo jumbo that were used to demons to bring them back to were they belong. He opened his laptop to surf the internet and find informations about the lady in white. But after all it was still the same as last night.

~Evening~

Giotto was driving his car to check out the one that they will be hunting together with Tsuna of course. They stopped at the bridge where they saw the lady's spirit jumped off the bridge. The two scrambled to get out of the car and stop her, but they failed. They took a peek at where she jumped but all they saw was the river and some mud.

"We didn't stop her." Tsuna said while mumbling.

"So…that's where her body was buried. Then all we have to do is dig out her skeletons or whatever was left and burn it." Giotto said while holding a shovel. Just then everything was peaceful they heard the sound of an engine car. Baby was moving on her own and started to move closer to them.

"Uh…Giotto did you left the car key?" Tsuna looked at his brother. Giotto looked at him with big eyes and pulled out his car key out of his pocket. They nodded at each other and ran with all their might since the car was chasing them. The car was only a few inches to reach their ass and it was pretty fast with a ghost controlling it. They have no choice but to jump at the side of the bridge. The two jumped out at the same time, Tsuna managed to hold some metal bars at the side of the bridge to keep him safe from falling. Meanwhile Giotto did not notice the metal bars and he ended up at the muddy river. His face was covered in mud and his clothes too.

"Giotto you alright?" Tsuna asked and his hands were still grabbing the metal bar to get up the bridge.

"Yeah. Somehow." Giotto answered while trying to wipe the mud out of his face.

* * *

~The next day~

The two ordered pizza in the morning for breakfast again. They looked around the shops to waste time instead of dying in boredom. The night came and they planned different they took the ghost into a ride to her own house. Like in the previous chapter she disappeared into thin air. But instead of running away, the two went inside only to find themselves being attacked by flying objects and the ghost herself. Tsuna was trapped when a desk or something like a chair hit him and cornered him. Giotto was trying to fight the ghost and at the same time help Tsuna out of his situation. The ghost stopped when she saw a door opened revealing her two children whom she murdered.

"Children come to mommy." She said sweetly and a smile was plastered on her scary rotting face.

The two children frowned and disappeared. This made her shout and looked at the two and she was burned by blue flames and she disappeared turning into thin air.

"She loved her children so much." Tsuna said as he pushed the desk out of his body.

"Yeah just like mom." Giotto said while looking down at the floor.

~After two days of traveling back to Japan~

"No more hunting okay?" Tsuna said before heading inside his house.

"Yeah no more hunting. Don't worry I'll find dad myself." Giotto said while frowning.

Tsuna opened his room and saw the note his girlfriend left. He smiled and laid down his bed; closing his eyes he remembered his vision about Kyoko dying above the ceiling and fire swallowing her. When he looked up he saw his vision and it became a real life nightmare. Kyoko died like her mother and he felt guilty leaving her all alone even though he knew it would be real. Fire trucks surrounded his house and Giotto fetched him.

"Dude you okay?" Giotto asked patting his brother's back. He saw that Tsuna wants to punch someone but ended up crying. He knew how Tsuna felt since he went through it when their mother died.

"I will hunt the bastard that killed mom and Kyoko-chan."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks for the reviews readers!

Ciao!


End file.
